Miz and Morrison Productions
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: John Morrison wants to make a video for his best friends John Cena and Randy Orton, but he needs a little bit of help. After Wrestlers, Videotapes and a Menage a Trois. SLASH


Miz and Morrison Productions

Morrison returned to the couch in his hotel, camera in hand when his phone rang. "Who the fuck!" John cursed as he went to answer the phone. "Hello!"

"Hey John. What up with the attitude bro?" Miz asked from the other line.

"I was kinda in the mid--" John stopped dead in his tracks when an idea occurred to him. "Hey babe, you doing anything tonight?" John asked in that low sexy voice that no one could deny.

"Well I was hoping you, that's why I called. Why?" Miz answered catching John's drift.

"How fast can you get to my room?" Before Miz even answered John heard the phone click off and he knew Miz would be there soon.

Not even 5 minutes later John heard a knock on his door that was better described as a pounding. "I'm coming!" John said as he hurried to answer the door.

"Yeah that's what you said last night too." Miz joked as John greeted him.

"Hmm, if your lucky you will be soon, now hurry up and get in here." Miz swiftly entered the room and latched his lips onto John's. The pair continued their steamy make-out session until both were reduced to something akin to pleading, hormonally frustrated teenagers.

"Hold on," John panted out, " I've got something else planned. Go sit down and I'll explain it to you." Miz obeyed and with reluctance from both parties, removed his hand from John's pants.

"Alright, what're we doing?" Miz asked as he settled onto the comfy hotel couch.

"Okay. Well I got this video from John and Randy with them foreplaying and then eventually John taking Randy, really hard. So now I want to make them one as well. But it would be a hell of a lot hotter if I had someone being doing it with me. So you wanna?" John asked, but there was really no need. At the mention of the word video Miz was already on board.

'_A sex tape of me and John. I gotta make sure I get a copy of that.'_ Miz thought to himself.

"Of course, baby. You shouldn't have even asked. You know I'd say yes." He joked as he grabbed the camera from his friend.

"Good. What should we do first?" John asked as Miz switched on the camera and focused it on John's jean-clad body.

"Well since you're already half way naked, you might as well strip off those pants." Miz directed. John ran his hands down from his neck ,across his pecs and down his beautifully defined abs all the way to his belt buckle. Slowly he removed his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection with a sigh of satisfaction. He lowered his jeans and boxers, allowing them to pool around his feet for a moment, enjoying the rush of air against his burning flesh, before kicking them to the side carelessly. He languidly began stroking his erection while knowingly keeping eye contact with the camera, which by default, meant he was staring down Miz.

"Yeah babe. That's hot, keep it up." Miz encouraged, transfixed by the passionate intensity of John's eyes.

"Like this Miz?" Morrison asked stroking his cock slower and twisting his hand just right when he reached the head. John arched his back at the tension building within him. He groaned deep, the sound giving Miz goosebumps.

"Yeah just like that. You're so gorgeous." Miz knew John was a narcissist and that his comment would only inflate his over-sized ego, but it was true. John Morrison was gorgeous, truly the Shaman of Sexy. Just look at him! Who wouldn't fuck that? _'Stay focused!' _Miz chastised himself, regaining his composure, to an extent.

"Mm, Miz. Just thinking about you watching me si making me crazy hard." John threw his head back and moaned out his pleasure. " I love it when you fuck me. Feeling you moving inside me, hitting my prostate. Your sweaty skin slick against mine. My legs thrown carelessly over your shoulders as you drive your thick cock into me. Then you scream out my name and I feel you fill me up. I love it so much." Miz was drooling heavily by the time John had finished talking. Yet he was still unable to form coherent thoughts. He just watched as John approached him and grabbed the camera. He mounted it on the tripod and focused it on the couch where Miz sat at. _'John and Randy are gonna love this.' _John thought, smirking to himself.

"Holy Fuck," was the only thing Miz could say as he looked over John's naked form with his own eyes and not through a camera. John walked slowly, intentionally swinging his hips more than necessary. He stood in front of Miz and noticed he was wearing way more clothes than necessary.

"Strip." Morrison simply commanded. With lightening fast speed, Miz rid himself of every stitch of clothing down to his socks before John pushed him back onto the couch. John lowered himself onto Miz's lap, sliding their ever-growing erections against each other. Both men gave lustful sighs, reveling in the sensations. Miz decided to take some initiative and grasped both his and John's erections, stroking them both simultaneously. John's body shook with convulsions every time Miz stroked faster, bringing him to the edge before clamping off the blood flow at the base of his dick.

"Please Miz!" John begged when the surge of pleasure was viciously ripped away from him.

"Soon baby. But not yet." Miz assured him rubbing up and down his back to ease the tension. He removed his hand from Morrison's leaking member and moved his fingers to his lover's lips. John opened his mouth and greedily sucked them for all he was worth. He made sure to coat each digit equally. John glanced at Miz who was watching him with lustful curiosity; the way he would focus on each individual finger, making sweet love to each fingertip. Miz quickly snapped out of his revelry when he felt his balls tighten considerably, extracting his fingers from John's pouting mouth.

Miz groaned fiercely when he felt John's tight heat swallow his fingers and John rocking his hips back on his fingers. "Oh gods yes Miz!" John moaned as his prostate was oh so lightly rubbed.

"That's it Johnny. Say my name, I guarantee you'll be screaming it soon." He whispered dangerously, biting John's earlobe and plunging his fingers in deeper. Morrison was writhing around in bliss, coming so close yet still not there quite yet. He needed Miz and he needed him now.

"Fuck this Miz I'm ready now!" John growled, achingly hard and dying to be filled. Miz was more than willing to oblige. He removed his fingers and spread the precum leaking from the head of his dick down his shaft. He lifted John up slightly holding tight onto his hips before dropping him harshly over his cock. Morrison fell forward at the intrusion, pounding his fist against the hotel wall behind the couch, leaving small dents.

"Do it! Scream my name. I wanna hear you." Miz demanded, angling his hips forwarding sending John into heaven. "Say it!" Miz yelled louder, grabbing John's too pretty face harshly focusing it on him.

"Fuck Miz! Fuck me harder, bitch!" John screamed, fighting back and forcing himself down harder onto Miz's dick.

"Fuck you!" Miz snarled snapping his hips harshly feeling himself getting closer.

"I wish you would!" Morrison challenged. Miz growled dangerously as he grabbed John's dick and began stroking while changing the direction of his thrusts to pound John's prostate relentlessly.

"Finally! Fuck yes. I'm gonna come! MIZZ!!" John screamed as he shot his load over his and Miz's chest, finally giving Miz what he truly wanted in the process. John clenched his walls even tighter around Miz forcing him over, momentarily blinding him from John's overwhelming heat.

"Hot damn." Randy Orton said after he and John Cena finished the video they found outside their hotel door.

"I'm with you babe. We gotta have him. Soon." John announced.

"Hell yeah. And hey, Miz looked pretty good too."


End file.
